Raised in Darkness
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Seven year old Kikyo Haru is rescued one night by the Lord of Darkness, The Undertaker and is raised in the Ministry of Darkness. What they don't know...she holds a secret. *FINALLY COMPLETE!*
1. Saved by the dark angel

Raised in Darkness

Kikyo Haru was saved by The Lord of Darkness, Undertaker and is raised in the Ministry of Darkness Era at 7 years old. What they don't know...she holds a secret...

---------------------------------

Ch 1 - saved by the dark angel

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small. I guess I need you, baby._

_Everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face_

_It's haunting me. I guess I need you baby. _

Seven year old Kikyou Haru sat in one of the swings at the foster home playground, singing a song one of her friends taught her. She wore a white t-shirt with a butterfly covering the whole thing and blue jeans. She wore her mid back brown hair in a white ribbon. Her lightning blue eyes gazed into the cloud covered sky, hoping someday, someone would adopt her. "Ok rascals! Time to come in for lunch!" called Ms. Lani. Kikyo hopped off the swing and followed the children inside. It was a small house, but enough to fit the twenty-five children inside. During lunchtime, Kikyo whispered to Sarah, her nine year old friend. "Do you think I'll find a mommy or daddy?" she asked. "There's a chance. Don't give up hope," Sarah whispered back. "No talking during lunchtime!" ordered Ms. Lani. Kikyo glared behind her back. She hated her. She hated how she treated them. If you don't eat, you get nothing else. If you were caught stealing from the kitchen, you would get no lunch for a day. After lunchtime, it was playtime in the den. Kikyo pulled Sarah to the side. "I've had enough of this place. I hate Ms. Lani. I hate how she treats us! She treats us like slaves! Tonight, when they're asleep, I'm running away," she whispered. "You can't! Ms. Lani is a light sleeper. If you try to leave, she'll hunt you down!" Sarah whispered back. "By then, I'll have a daddy. Then, she can't take me back," Kikyo replied.

"I'm telling you it's--(sigh). You're right. I need to get out of here, too. I hate this place. We'll work together to escape. We'll leave at eleven when Ms. Lani becomes the heavy sleeper," Sarah said. Kikyo smiled. At eleven, everyone was asleep. "You ready to go?" Sarah whispered to Kikyo. "I'm ready. Let's go," Kikyo whispered back. They grabbed their packed things and slowly crept out into the hallway. They stayed to the side in case there are any loose floorboards. Once in the den, they slowly opened the door and stepped outside. Sarah closed the door and they took off into the streets. "We're free!" cried Kikyo once away from the house. "Goodbye Ms. Lani, hello freedom!" Sarah replied. "Where can we go?" Kikyo asked. "I know a place. Follow me," Sarah said. They hurried down streets and went down a neighborhood. "My house is here. I have a treehouse my dad made me when I was little. We'll hide here," Sarah said. She tossed their small bags into a basket and using a pulley, she hauled them up. Once there, she tied the rope and they climbed up. Sarah opened a door and they went inside. "It's not much, but it'll do," she said. "It's cool. Daddy never got the chance to make me one. Do you have snacks up here?" Kikyo asked. "Plenty. And I got a cooler. I have sodas in there, too," Sarah replied, digging out a Dr. Pepper and Sprite. They laughed, they told funny stories about their lives until they fell asleep.

The next morning, at the break of dawn, they left Sarah's treehouse. "Well...I guess...we're on our own. Can you handle yourself?" Sarah asked. "Yup! Hey, Sarah. I hope you find a family," Kikyo said. "Thank you, Kikyo. I hope you do, too," Sarah said. They hugged each other for a moment before they parted ways. Kikyo rushed down the dimly lit streets. She had to find somewhere to hide before Ms. Lani finds her. As she crossed the streets, she didn't see a pair of headlights coming at her. She looked and screamed. Then... "Gotcha!" A pair of strong arms cradled her and the figure dove to the other side of the street, holding her tight. The figure looked up, panting at the red Mustang that had stopped. "What are ya, crazy?!" the driver shouted, shaking his fist before driving off. The figure felt Kikyo shake in fear in his arms. "It's alright, little one. You are safe," he said. Kikyo looked to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at her and had long dark hair. (AN: take a guess who it is). What Kikyo didn't know...it was the Lord of the Ministry of Darkness himself...the Undertaker. He stood up, Kikyo still in his arms. "Are you hurt?" he asked. "I-I don't think so...um..thank you, sir," she said in a shaky voice. She grabbed her bag and started to go when he stopped her. "Wait. You can't go out there alone," he said. "But...if I don't keep going, Ms. Lani will find me and she'll beat me! Please let me go!" she cried, tears in her eyes.

He held her in his arms while she cried into his chest. "My lord...why did--" started Christian but then saw the crying girl. The others had caught up as well. Undertaker picked up the girl and rubbed her back. "Let's go. This girl needs care," he said. The others nodded. The girl curled up in his arms, receiving the message. "...Thank you..." she whispered. Under his hood, Taker smiled. Back in their layer, Taker cleaned her up and saw she was right. She had bruises all over her body where she was beaten. When he touched one on her back, the girl yelped in pain and grabbed where he touched her. "Please...don't touch it," she cried. After dressing her in a black dress with long black sleeves, she looked much better. "What do you think?" she asked the ministry. "..Very beautiful...like a black rose," Taker replied, caressing her cheek.

She smiled and blushed. "Now...we have to get to business...I will be stepping into the ring with The Rock in a Casket Match...it's a shame that he doesn't know what he's up against," Taker said, smirking and the ministry, along with Kikyo, laughed. "You can beat him, my lord!" Kikyo said. Taker smiled at her. "Brother Viscera, I'm placing you in charge of her," he added. "Yes, my lord," Viscera said, picking up the child. "Anytime you need help, we'll come. Promise!" Kikyo said. Taker nodded and left. "...Promise..." Kikyo whispered after him. A few minutes into the match, Kikyo was getting worried. "I hope he's alright," she said. "Never doubt our lord's power," Midian said. "But...he could be hurt! Worse...he could be in the casket!" Kikyo cried. She got out of Viscera's arms. "I'm going to see if he's alright!" she said with determination. With that, she ran out of the room.

She ran as fast as she could towards the ring, but a pair of arms stopped her. It was Shane. "Whoa hold on, sweetheart! Where are---!! You're--" "Please let me go! Lord Undertaker needs me!" Kikyo cried. "I'll get some help," Shane said. Kikyo smiled and went with Shane to find the rest of the Ministry Corporation. "VISCERA! EVERYONE! LORD UNDERTAKER NEEDS HELP!!" Kikyo screamed. They heard her scream and came out. "Everyone! He needs help! The Rock's going to place him in that casket if we don't hurry!" Kikyo pleaded. She then ran to the ring with everyone on her heels. As she came out, she screamed out his name. Taker looked up and managed to dodge Rock's casket and knocked him down. "Get him out here! We'll take care of him!" called out Hunter.

Taker threw the Rock out of the ring and let his servants beat him to a pulp, mainly targeting his broken arm. Kikyo ducked under the ring and found a kendo stick and started whacking Rock's broken arm as hard as she could. The damage was done and they tossed him back into the ring, right into Taker's clutches. He rolled the body into the casket and slammed it shut, ending the match. Kikyo was jumping up and down, cheering. She slid into the ring and the two embraced. "I told you we would come help you if you were in trouble," Kikyo said. "...Thank you, Kikyo..." Taker whispered into her ear. Then, they heard the casket crash to the floor. The two stood up and enjoyed what was before them. Hunter grabbed his sledgehammer and started to hammer away at the casket. Kikyo stood beside Undertaker, arms around his arm as she watched what was before her.

Then..."GUYS WATCH OUT!" she screamed. They turned to see Stone Cold heading for them with reinforcements, the Rattlesnake heading for the Lord of Darkness. "Kikyo, get back!" Taker said. Kikyo nodded and slid out, leaving the two men inside. "My lady, come on! We have to go!" called Midian. "NO! I'm not leaving him!" Kikyo cried. "You'll get hurt! Our lord will be hurt if you get in the way!" Viscera said. Kikyo was reluctant, but she followed them. Time and again, Taker was knocked down and barely got up. "NO! STOP!" Kikyo screamed. "My lady! Let's go!" called Farooq. Kikyo wrenched out of their grasp and hurried back to the ring. "Lady Kikyo! Stop!" called Viscera. She slid into the ring, just as Austin was about to deliever a chair shot. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" cried Kikyo. Suddenly, a bright light glowed from her, forcing Austin away. "What was that?!" gasped Shane. Then, two black wings grew out of her back. They covered her until she flapped them open, black feathers flying everywhere. Taker glanced up...and Kikyo was a full grown 27 year old with long black hair down to her ankles and skin of a goddess. Her outfit was now a black satin ankle length dress. Her hands were in prayer, her eyes shut. Her hair flowed as if underwater. "It's...can't it be? The angel our lord prophezied?" Midian gasped. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing them to be turquoise. Then, her voice drifted out.

"_My name...is Sakuya._"

-----------------------

I think I rushed it a little...sorry!

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Meet Sakuya

Raised in Darkness

Ch 2. The angel has shown herself!

What are the others thinking?

--------------------------

meet Sakuya

Sakuya stood in front of Undertaker, ready to defend him.

"...Sakuya...the one I saw in my vision," Taker thought.

She summoned a crystal with a black crescent moon engraved in it. She lifted it above her head and called out "CURAGA!"

Everyone in the Ministry felt their strength being renewed. Then, she turned to Undertaker.

"Stay behind me..." her voice drifted.

Taker nodded and slowly stood up. Then, she lifted the crystal above her once more and it glowed brightly.

"I will rid this place of the dangers that threaten my guardian," she called out, referring to Taker. Austin shielded his eyes from the glow. "Stone Cold Steven Austin...you have threaten our lord long enough. For angering the angel of darkness, your punishment...is death," her voice drifted once more.

She glided over to him and placed two fingers on his forehead, hard as a mountain, yet soft as a feather. Austin closed his eyes and fell dead on the spot. A ball of light came out of his chest; it was his soul. Sakuya cupped in her hands, looking at it. Then, she turned to her 'guardian'.

"I believe you wanted this," she said.

Undertaker took Austin's soul into his hands, unbelieving on what Sakuya did. Sakuya smiled softly. Taker then smiled back at her and crushed his soul, shattering like glass.

"Lady Sakuya...we are honored by your presence. We thank you for riding us of the nuisance. How can we repay you?" Taker asked, bowing.

"That is not necessary, my lord. You have pleased me with your duties you have done. Therefore, I'm in your service. Call upon me if you need my guidance," Sakuya said.

She was enveloped in black feathers and out came the seven year old Kikyo. She hovered for a few seconds, then fell into Taker's arms, unconscious. The Ministry Corperation slid into the ring, worried about her.

"Is she alright?" asked Hunter.

"She will be...I must speak with my Ministry. Shane, can you give us peace for a moment?" Taker replied.

"Sure. Come on, fellas," Shane said and the Coperation half left, leaving the Ministry.

They disappeared into the darkness and reappeared in their lair. Taker laid Kikyo on a bed and then, turned to his Ministry. "My vision...I saw her. She is our key to ultimate darkness...Sakuya," he said.

"So it IS her. But how can one girl hold such an immense power?" Edge asked.

"That, too, puzzles me. But for now, we must let her rest," Taker replied.

The others nodded and dispersed. Taker sat beside her on the bed. Kikyo looked so peaceful to him and yet...when the spirit inside her is angered...all chaos will break loose when SHE arises. Moments later, Kikyo awoke and sat up, stretching like a cat after its nap.

"Hmm? Lord Undertaker?" she called.

She got out of bed and looked around. She was still in the dress that Taker gave to her. She looked around the room for the others. She went out into the halls, looking around. Suddenly, there was The Rock!

"Where do you think you're going? I guess the only way to get to the Deadman is to rough you up," he said.

"I thought Lord Undertaker put you in the casket!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"After I was released, I went to find the Undertaker. Looks like I found his little pet," The Rock said with a smirk.

Kikyo turned tail and ran with The Rock on his heels. Suddenly, she tripped on a pipe and fell. She looked up and saw Rock hovering over her. "Please, someone help me!" she cried.

_Little one, listen to me. I will help you. Let me out. _"Who are you?" Kikyo thought.

_I am the one who will save you from him. Now please, allow me to help you, young Kikyo._

"But who are you, really?"

_All will be clear in time. Now hurry! _

"Ok, if you say so," Kikyo thought.

Suddenly, she glowed again and out came Sakuya, eyes glaring at him. With Taker, he sensed the presence of the dark angel.

"She's out again. Something's after Kikyo," he said, disappearing into darkness again with the Ministry on his heels.

With Sakuya, she was hovering in the air, dodging Rock's attacks.

"Your petty attacks will not harm me. I will you show you real power," Sakuya said.

As Rock dove for her, she flicked her wrist, pushing him back, sending him to the ground and landing on his cast. The Ministry finally got there and saw Sakuya out as Taker said. Sakuya swiped her hand through the air and Rock hovered in mid-air, unable to move, then turned to the Ministry.

"This snake somehow escaped your prison, my lord, and tried to attack what was precious to you. Allow me to deal with him the way I did Austin. Or...do you volunteer to do it?" she asked, turquoise eyes piercing into his emerald ones. There was a silence before Taker spoke.

"...I'll do it," he said.

"Very well. I leave him in your disposal," Sakuya replied, releasing him.

The others seized him while Viscera and Taker proceded with the beating, Sakuya watching. While she watched, suddenly, her head turned to the exit, somehow feeling a dark presence. Seeing Sakuya giving attention to something, Taker wondered what was wrong.

"...She's here. Why?" she asked.

Time literally stopped around the Lord of Darkness as he saw a girl in a dark blue and white ankle length, long sleeve dress and white sandels. Her mid back red hair was in two 'meatball' pig tails. (like Serena's hair in Sailor Moon) In the left ball were three six inch white feathers and had eyes like the midnight sky. On her forehead was a little blue crystal.

"Maya? What brings you here?" Sakuya asked.

"You must come home quickly! Something terrible has happened!" Maya exclaimed.

"What has happened?" Sakuya asked.

"He got loose from the Farplane! He's ursurped the throne at the temple! Please, you must come back!" Maya pleaded.

"How can he return? I thought Mint sealed it," Sakuya wondered.

"He's overpowered her magic and now the temple is in danger!" Maya replied.

"Alright. I'll be there. Just please, hang on as long as possible," Sakuya said.

"Thank you, my princess," Maya said, bowing and leaving in a cloud of white feathers.

Sakuya sighed, then turned to the Deadman.

"That was my servant and one of the guardians at the Spirit Temple, Maya. Mint is the guardian of the Farplane where souls go if they seek to taint the temple and Maya's sister. I am the heir to the throne, but he's taken it," she explained.

"Who's he, if I may ask?" he asked.

"...Valen. He's the aeon that created the Dewprism, but sought world conquest by using it. The other aeons and I destroyed him before he can carry out his deed. His spirit remained in the Dewprism and tried to use Rue, one of my servants, to try it again. After he and Mint defeated him, I sent him to the Farplane. But somehow, he's managed to get free. I do not like dragging mortals into our affairs, but I ask for your help. Help me save my kingdom. If he managed to tap into my relic, the Book of Twilight, the world will be shrouded in sorrow and despair," she explained.

Taker took a moment to take it in before giving his answer by nodding yes.

"Before we depart..." she tapped him on the forehead like she did to Austin and his soul took human form, still in his black robes.

When he awoke, he saw his body down below, along with Sakuya, who was laying beside him in a comatose state. When he looked up, there was Sakuya, a black staff with a little white glass ball at the end, in hand.

"Are you ready? Once we leave, there's no turning back," she said.

"What about them?" he asked, referring to the others.

"They are frozen in time until we come back. Come," she said.

Taker nodded and they disappeared, flying across the night sky.

------------------

Deceided to add my favorite PS game, Threads of Fate.

What do you think so far? NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


	3. The temple of ghosts

Ch 3

Taker has been turned into a spirit in order to enter the Spirit Temple or aka Temple of Ghosts.

What will he and Sakuya find?

Key - 'hi' Kikyou talking to Sakuya

- _hi _Sakuya talking to Kikyou

----------------------

The temple of spirits

The two arrived at a stone door, hidden between two large cliffs. At the entrance, they saw Maya, looking relieved to see them.

"Thank goodness you came... you brought a mortal? Valen--"

"He offered to help. I could not turn him down. He knows about what's going on," Sakuya interrupted.

"O..Ok. Are you sure about this?" Maya asked Taker, who nodded in reply.

Sakuya snapped her fingers and his outfit changed to a black yukata with a five foot sword and sheath strapped to his left side. On his forehead now resided a purple crystal. As they entered, Sakuya fell to one knee, moaning.

"What is it, Sakuya? Is it Valen?" Taker asked.

"No. I can't stay out long. I must switch," she replied.

"Then, Kikyou--"

"Kikyou will be fine. She will be under my protection and she will have my eyes," Sakuya interrupted.

Taker nodded in understanding and Sakuya switched and out came Kikyou, having Sakuya's eyes like she said. She looked around and all three suddenly felt the temperature drop.

"Why is it so cold?" Taker asked.

"... Sakuya said that Valen's sleeping. We have to be quiet," Kikyou replied.

"He must be resting after coming from the Farplane. He must be trying to gather his strength. We have to be careful in here. He's set traps for anyone who dares come in here," Maya said, taking out her Book of Cosmos.

"Can mortals come in here?" Taker asked.

"Yes, but if they go deep into the temple, they die from their life being sucked away," Maya replied.

"Who else in here?" Taker asked.

"... Sakuya said there's a guardian in here called the Chimera. Valen has taken over it and is using it for his guard. It's very dangerous if provoked. What does that mean?" Kikyou asked.

"It means if we bother it, it attacks," Taker replied.

Kikyou held the staff close to her, a little bit scared.

_It's okay, little one. I won't let you get hurt._

'But, I'm still scared. I don't if I can--'

_Listen to me. You and I are bonded together. My magic is your magic. My eyes are your eyes. You can see what I see. Just leave it to me. I will guide you._

'O...Ok. Thank you.'

The trio went to a door on the right and it suddenly opened by itself. They went through and came a hallway. They made their way and Maya held out an arm, stopping them. They pressed against the wall and Taker looked around the corner. He saw, what looked like, three puppets sauntering down a hallway and through a door, disappearing out of sight.

"What were those?" he asked.

"Puppets. Wooden creatures possessed by spirits in this temple. They mostly attack in groups, driving intruders away. Come, we must go," Maya replied.

But, Kikyou was near the door where the Puppets disappeared.

"Kikyou, no!" Taker whispered. It was too late as she went through the door.

The two quickly followed, but as they got near, they heard an explosion and then, silence. The door opened and out came Kikyou without a scratch. A Puppet fell out of the door and it vanished. Taker quickly hurried over and knelt in front.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Nope. Sakuya helped me. Those things didn't stand a chance! Tee hee!" Kikyou giggled.

Taker sighed and shook his head, smiling a little. He stood up and the three made their way once more. They headed to the left and they ran into a pale blue monster and a Puppet.

"I'll handle them," Taker said, placing his right hand on the hilt and closing his eyes.

He waited until they were close before whipping it out, slicing them both in half. They vanished like the last Puppet did and he sheathed his sword, opening his eyes. The trio went north and came to a pit. Maya jumped over with ease and Taker followed. Kikyou gulped and using Sakuya's power, the two black wings appeared and she hovered beside them once she made it over. Maya blasted the Puppet 'statue' on the right pedastal. Then, a blue ball of light shot into Taker's crystal and on instinct, turned into the Puppet.

"He's an morpher. He can transform into monsters that are killed. Jump on the pedastal. Let's see what happens," Maya said.

Taker jumped onto it and he felt himself being turned and the door opened. Suddenly, they jumped away as a red and black blade flew out of nowhere and spun back in.

"What the hell was that?!" Maya exclaimed.

"We're expected," Taker replied, his eyes glaring into the dark room.

Once in, the room suddenly lit up and in the middle stood a humanoid creature with a human face and a skull face. In its hand was the black and red blade.

"It's the Chimera, but something's not right," Maya said.

"...! Guys, Sakuya said it's being controlled by Valen! Watch out!" Kikyou exclaimed, placing up a shield around them as the guardian attacked, hurtling its blade.

Taker tried to attack, but had to jump back as it swiped at him.

"Dammit! It's too quick!" he cursed.

"Let me try... CYCLONE!" Kikyou shouted, sending a greenish twister at the beast when it tried to unleash a stream of fire, blowing it back. The monster roared in pain as the gale slammed into him.

"COSMO FURY!" Maya shouted, unleashing a barrage of light magic.

Chimera dodged them and went for her.

"LIGHTNING BARRIER!" Kikyou shouted, casting an electrical shield around Maya, protecting her and allowing her to get away, unharmed.

Taker darted behind the beast and repeatedly slashed it in the back, giving off heavy damage as the monster fell to the ground. He jumped away as it slowly got back up. Then, a third head popped from its chest.

"Eww! Gross!" Kikyou grimaced.

"We have to end this. Now," Taker said, his sword glowing with dark energy.

As the monster charged for them again, Taker sprinted for it, his sword glowing darker. He jumped over it and stabbed him from behind. The Chimera screeched in pain as it vanished, leaving Taker's sword planted in the ground. Taker went over and plucked it out and sheathed it.

Kikyou collapsed to her knees, wiped out from using so much magic. Maya used her Book to heal her and she was back on her feet in no time. They went through the next door and came to a white platform. Kikyou gathered her courage and jumped onto it. The walls on either side of her opened and then, two skeletons from both sides appeared. Kikyou screamed and shielded herself from the onslaught. Taker jumped over, quickly cutting them down. Kikyou let down her shield. She thanked Taker and they went to the left door. They came to several platforms, all occupied by more monsters.

"Looks like Valen's been busy while I was gone," came Sakuya's voice through Kikyou.

"Indeed. The throne room's not far from here. Let's keep going," Maya said.

They jumped across the platforms, killing the monsters as they went. At last, they came to another room. The girls' jaws dropped as they saw the Chimera they saw earlier!

"It respawned, but something's different about it," Maya observed.

The room suddenly got dark and bolts of lightning shot of nowhere.

"Move!" Taker shouted.

They dodged the bolts as they came down. Kikyou nodded, smiling, for some reason. As the bolts came down towards her...

"LIGHTNING TOWER!"

The bolts were absorbed into the rod, charging it up until it sizzled with electricity.

"This should do the trick... FINAL FLASH!" she shouted, unleashing the super charged attack, instantly killing the Chimera. Kikyou landed back on the ground, folding her wings back in.

"Let's keep moving. Chimera can respawn three times. We need to kill it one more time to do it in for good," Maya informed.

As the trio dashed through the hallways, they came to a huge wall.

"It's a dead end," Kikyou said.

"No it's not. I feel a cold draft from the other side," Taker said.

He sprung to the ledge, pulling himself up and beckoning the girls. Once they made it over, they entered the final empty room and once again, there was the Chimera. Before they could attack, Kikyou stopped them.

"Sakuya says... it's not under Valen's control anymore. When we killed it, Valen lost his grip and it's now free. She's going to try and see where Valen is," she said.

The girl switched to the angel and surprisingly, the Chimera bowed to her.

"Where is Valen?" she asked it.

The beast shook its head, the three getting the idea.

"He's not here," she told them.

The Chimera bowed once more and disappeared.

"So we were on a wild goose chase all along?" Maya asked.

"It appears so. But why?" Taker asked, sheathing his sword.

"I'm not sure, but Taker, we need to get back to the human world. We'll have to keep an eye out for anything dealing with Valen. Here" Sakuya snapped her fingers and Taker's black robes were back and around his neck was the purple crystal.

"Use this to see what can't be seen with the human eyes. Let us return. Maya, tell your sister to keep a lookout for him," she added.

Maya nodded and disappeared in a cloud of white feathers. Sakuya took Taker's wrist and they disappeared in a cloud of black feathers.

-----------------------------

A set up?! What the hell?! What is Valen up to?

Review and find out!


	4. Tricks of the Trap Master

Ch 4

Undertaker and Kikyou arrive back at the arena. What will be Valen's next move?

------------------------

Tricks of the Trap Master

Undertaker's eyes slowly fluttered open and sat up slowly, clutching his head a little. He heard Kikyou stir and saw her rubbing her head, shaking it. He looked around his neck and the crystal was still there. They both got up and headed back to the room. The room was abuzz until Taker shouted "SILENCE!" The room quieted down as he and the angel vessel entered, Kikyou closing the door behind them.

"What is with this racket?" Taker growled.

"My lord, we have a problem! The Rock is gathering allies!" Viscera said. Taker chuckled.

"Why should we worry? We have the Coperation... and we have Kikyou," he replied.

"No matter who gets in our way, we'll run them down!" Kikyou encouraged, pumping her fists and the guys agreed.

Then, Shane came in, batttered and bloodied.

"Oh no! Shane!" Kikyou cried, rushing to him.

Shane collapsed to his hands and knees, spitting out blood. Kikyou kneeled, her eyes closed, hands clasped together and started to pray to Sakuya. A faint amber glow surrounded Shane as she started to heal him.

"Shane, what happened?" Taker asked.

"Rock... he's... rallying those that hate us. He caught me. I tried to fight back, but more guys came up and beat me down. We have to do something," Shane panted.

"I don't think Rock and the others did this to you," Taker suddenly said.

"Who did?" asked Farooq.

"I can't explain right now. It's between me and Kikyou," Taker replied, shaking his head.

"Master--" Taker shot Edge a glare, shutting him up. "... sorry," Edge said quietly.

'Sakuya, do you think it was Valen?' asked Kikyou within her mind.

'_No doubt. His injuries are severe. Valen can take a living body to do his work. So yes, it's Valen. But why would he attack now when we just got back from the temple?_' Sakuya asked.

'Maybe he's trying to attack when we were not watching. And it worked,' said Kikyou.

'_We must be on alert. Right now, I sense a faint presence. Valen's would be stronger than this. I think it's one of his minions. You must warn Undertaker_," Sakuya said before fading back into the depths.

Kikyou snapped out of her trance and finished healing Shane. While the boys discussed what happened, Kikyou pulled Taker to the side.

"Sakuya and I were talking earlier. She said that she senses a presence, but it's not Valen. It's someone else," she said.

"Does she know who?" Taker asked.

Kikyou shook her head no. "She doesn't know. She's trying to figure it out. While she does, she said to stay alert," she replied.

Suddenly, Kikyou gasped and clutched her head in pain. Taker was at her side in an instant.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's... Trap Master! He can use tricks and traps to defeat his foes. Sakuya said be careful," Kikyou said.

"Trap Master? Then he'll be tricky to beat," Taker said, clutching his crystal.

"Sakuya said you can stop time. Use the crystal," Kikyou said, unclutching her head.

Taker nodded and closed his eyes. His voice went from a low hum to a full out scream of "STOP!!!!"

The scenery around them stopped immediately and they looked around. Taker's crystal was glowing brightly around his neck and was in his spirit outfit from last time. The crystal lit up the dimmed hallway as they locked onto Mode Master's energy level. Kikyou switched with Sakuya and had her staff out.

"Let's go," she said and they took off.

As they went down the halls, they suddenly ran into several evil looking pumpkins.

"Mint HATES pumpkins. But I don't," Sakuya said, readying her staff.

Taker unsheathed his sword and it burst into flames. The pumpkins bounced and rolled towards them, but they cut them down one by one until only pumpkin pulp remained behind.

"That's going to be one hard mess to clean up. Let's keep going," Taker said.

Sakuya nodded and they were off once more. They went through a door and they came to a huge, red staircase inside a tower.

"It's Mode Master's work. She must've raised it" Sakuya looked around and found a huge octagon platform "Take that lift. I'll fly," Sakuya said, sprouting her black wings and soaring upwards.

Taker jumped onto the lift and it began the ascent. Suddenly, ten more pumpkins surrounded him.

"Grrr... out of my way!" Taker said, unsheathing his sword and with a single sprial cut, they were sliced in half and they tumbled back down, nothing but pulp.

Taker looked up and saw more coming down. He growled and sliced them one by one as they came to him. Finally, he reached the top of the stairs where Sakuya was waiting. Taker jumped and with a single fire slash, destroyed the lift, sending the pumpkins downwards.

"(Pant)(pant) I about had enough of those things. Let's go before more come," Taker said.

Sakuya gave him a little smile before taking off upstairs after him. When they got to the top, they were stopped by a guy in a yellow jacket and red spiky hair. He had a scowl on his face.

"Well, well. Trap Master, or is it what Mint called you... porcupine-head?" Sakuya smirked.

"Shut up!! It's enough being called that by a brat, but by a witch!? You're lucky I can't grease you right now! I got orders from Doll Master to leave you to him," he snapped.

"!! Doll Master's alive?! How?!" Sakuya gasped.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!! You should the look on your face, 'princess'! It's priceless!! But, I ain't tell ya how he came back. You lose, sucker!" Trap Master laughed.

"Valen did this, didn't he?!" Sakuya demanded.

"You ain't as dumb as you look. Yea, Valen brougt him back. And... there's another thing he brought back," Trap Master smirked.

"What?!" Sakuya demanded once more.

"Sorry, but ya gotta find out for yourself!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trap Master laughed.

"You will tell us or we will force it out of you!" Taker threatened, brandishing his sword.

Trap Master laughed and looked at Taker.

"Heh. You're a mortal. What can you do against me?" he asked with a sly grin.

"A lot if you don't give us the answer," Taker growled.

"You wanna start somethin'!? Fine! You just signed your death warrant. Prepare to die!" Trap Master said, transporting him and Taker to his realm.

Taker found himself standing a yellow block in the bottom left corner.

"This is my playground. I can do whatever I want here. Let's see what ya got!" Trap Master from the top right corner.

Suddenly, a spiked shadow hovered over Taker. He jumped out of the way, just as a huge spike ball came crashing down on where he once stood. Then, he felt the ground underneath him grow hot and he found it was blinking rapidly. Trap Master smirked and just as he snapped his fingers, Taker jumped away as the block detonated. Taker leapt for Trap Master and managed to get a few blows on him before he disappeared. Taker looked behind him and there he was, holding his slashed right arm. He swiped his left arm out in front of him and several blocks around started glowing. Taker managed to jump away, but the one behind him detonated, sending him flying and he slammed down to the block next to Trap Master, who was on the top left block

"Gotcha," Trap Master said and the block underneath Taker started glowing again.

Taker leaped to the middle left block and slashed him one last time, taking the trickster down. They were teleported back to the top of the tower. Taker fell to one knee, heaving and panting from the fight. Trap Master laid on the ground several feet in front of them, knocked out.

"Are you alright?" Sakuya asked, healing him.

"This guys's no joke. He nearly killed me in there," Taker panted.

Suddenly, they heard Trap Master stir, cursing under his breath.

"I can't... believe it. I... lost to... a mortal?! A MORTAL?!" he shouted.

"Not just any mortal... a dark knight," Taker said, sheathing his sword and slowly getting up.

"We want an answer! What did Valen bring back with him?" Sakuya demanded.

"He... brought... hehehehe... BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Trap Master suddenly laughed and he sprang up.

"I still ain't tellin' ya! Sorry!" he sneered.

"You WILL tell us! Or maybe you need another lesson," Taker threatened.

"HA!! You've already fallen into my trap! Suckers!!" Trap Master said.

Suddenly, ten pumpkins appeared on either side of him. They slowly cornered the two spirit warriors, backing them to the railing.

"Not more pumpkins!" Sakuya moaned.

"Hasta la vista, losers! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trap Master laughed.

"Hey, porcupine-head!" came a voice.

Then, out of nowhere, a flying kick knocked him down. There stood a red headed girl with two big rings in her hand, a blue and white dress on, and a little headress on her head.

"Mint!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"Did I miss the party? Tee hee!" Mint giggled.

"Grrr... ya BRAT! Get 'em!" Trap Master shouted.

"I suggest we get out of here. Let's go," Sakuya said, grabbing his hands and sprouting her wings.

They jumped onto the railing and they jumped with Mint screaming. With one flap of her wings, they flew into the skies and were on their way back to the arena.

"Grrr... this bites," Trap Master growled.

------------------

First Valen's back, now Doll Master?! What will happen next?

Review and find out!


	5. Here we go again

Ch 5

On the way back to the arena, the trio run into unexpected trouble.

Who's in the way this time?

------------------

Here we go again...

Sakuya had turned into a large raven, so Mint and Taker can ride on her back.

"Ugh... I think I'm about to be sick..." Mint moaned.

"Whatever you do, don't sick on me or you will be doing soul duty at the temple!" Sakuya threatened.

Taker was meditating when he heard this distant whirring noise. He stood up and went to the end. He squinted and he could make out a huge, tan silhouette.

"HEY, MINT!" shouted a voice.

"Oh no... I know that voice...! Oh my gosh! Belle?!" Mint gasped.

"Heya, brat! Like my new ride? Its name is Hexagon. I found it some old ruins. And now, it's all mine and I'm going to use it to kick your butt!" Belle jeered.

"Milady, you know her?" asked the blue haired guy behind her.

"Duke, meet Mint, the most obnoxious brat you'll ever meet," Belle said.

"Who are you calling obnoxious, you old hag!" Mint snapped.

"... Old... hag?" Belle gasped.

"Milady, she didn't mean it! Honest!" Duke pleaded.

"Ah, shut up! No one calls me an old hag and gets away with it! I'm going to send you to hell for that!" Belle said, backhanding Duke, knocking him out.

"Oh yea!? Come and get us then!" Mint said, whipping out her rings.

"I take it you know them?" Taker asked, unsheathing his sword.

"They're treasure hunters. But they're nothing but mindless jerks who need a good ol' fashioned Mint butt-kicking to shut them up for good!" Mint said with a smirk.

"You brat! Hexagon, show them we mean business!" Belle shouted.

Hexagon stretched out its arms and darted in for the attack. Sakuya dodged and swooped, trying to stay away from the ancient machine. Mint fired off light arrows, but it had no effect on the monster.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Nothing can take down Hexagon!" Belle laughed.

"Oh yea! Eat THIS! COSMO MAGIC: GOLDEN DIAMOND!" Mint shouted, surrounding herself with Prima Doll's magic and unleashing the glowing diamond, nailing Belle, knocking her off Hexagon.

Hexagon was still after them and Duke finally woke up.

"Oh no... you'll pay for hurting Lady Belle!" Duke exclaimed.

With that, he jumped off and landed on Sakuya. Taker got in front of Mint, just as she was ready to launch another Cosmo blast.

"Leave him to me. Rest your magic," he said, brandishing his sword, making Duke back off.

"Ugh... fine. This guy's a pushover. You can take him easy!" Mint encouraged and sat on Sakuya's neck.

Taker and Duke went at it, sword against fist. Even though Duke's fists were bleeding, he kept going. Taker blocked the next attack with the flat part of the sword, getting some of Duke's blood on it. Then, the sword glowed crimson red.

"Perfect... you walked right into my trap. Prepare to meet your end" Taker closed his eyes and slowly twirled his sword clockwise until it reached the top of its power. When he opened his eyes, they were blood red. "CIRCLE OF BLOOD!" he shouted, unleashing the glowing circle in front of him.

It wrapped around Duke and tightened around him. The circle cut into his arms, making them bleed a little. Taker sheathed his sword and with a single jump spin kick, he knocked off Duke.

"Tee hee! See ya!" Mint giggled.

Taker's eyes went back to normal. He sat down, resting his strength.

"That was awesome, Undertaker! The way you handled Duke, it looked like a walk in the park, huh? I guess we won't be seeing them for awhile, now that they know not to mess with us!" Mint said.

"I wouldn't count on it, Mint. Duke and Belle won't give up that easy. They'll be back," Sakuya said.

Finally, they arrived back at the time stopped arena. Sakuya turned back to human and switched with Kikyou.

"Well, I guess I'll catch ya later. See ya," Mint said, disappearing in a ball of light.

Taker and Kikyou got inside and clutching his crystal, he unfroze the arena and headed back to the room. When they got in, the others plus Shane were awaiting. Kikyou in his arms, Taker plotted out his next move against Rock. After they day was done, Taker and Kikyou went back to the Temple of Ghosts and found Maya at the throne room.

"Maya, we need to talk," Taker said.

"Lord Undertaker, what is it?" Maya asked.

"We ran into Trap Master and he gave us this piece of news," Kikyou said.

"What's that?" Maya asked.

"Well..." Kikyou began explaining with the help from Sakuya. She told them about the run-in with Trap Master and she finally got to the chilling news... Doll Master had returned, via by Valen.

"What?! Doll Master's returned!? How come I didn't sense it?" Maya exclaimed.

"He must've covered up his level so he can smuggle him out of the Farplane," Taker replied.

"That's impossible!" Maya gasped.

"What's worse... Valen brought something else back, too. Trap Master wouldn't tell us--" Taker started, but was interrupted.

"--even though Taker beat the crap out of him!" finished Mint.

"Do you think he brought back his Dewprism?" Maya asked.

"The Dewprism!? YAY! Now I can finally have my wish! WORLD DOMINATION!!" Mint shouted with glee.

"Dewprism? What's that?" Taker asked.

"Dewprism was created by Valen thousands of years ago. It is said to be the most powerful Aeon [relic]. It can used for anything. But the other Aeons were jealous of Valen's creation and even feared that it would bring the end of the world. So they killed him, but he fused his soul with Dewprism and awaited the day he would be resurrected. That day had come. His fortress was resurrected by Doll Master forcing Prima Doll to break the seal. My sister, Rue and I destroyed him and Dewprism vanished. And, Prima Doll was a doll created by an Aeon named Elroy. He lives with Elena, Klaus and Mira as their son. Now, Valen's returned, we need to stop him," Maya explained.

"World domination, here I come... hehehehehe," Mint snickered.

"Honestly, do you think of anything else except your stupid world conquest wish?" Maya complained.

"Can it, Maya. You don't think like I do," Mint said.

"Thank goodness for that," Maya muttered.

"Don't give me that. Remember back at the fortress when I beat Valen to a bloody pulp? You beat the living daylights out of your Book of Cosmos, just to give it power. That proves it! You ARE like me! Tee hee!" Mint laughed.

"That was years ago. This is now," Maya argued.

"And still, you act like me! So there!" Mint quipped.

"Enough, you two!" came Sakuya's voice through Kikyou.

The two sisters silenced immediately and they saw Sakuya's eyes in place of the little seven year old's.

"Put away your petty differences and let's think of a way to defeat Valen. Knowing him, he's probably gotten stronger," said Sakuya's voice.

"She's right. Valen's probably gotten stronger than last time you guys fought him," Taker agreed.

Suddenly, the doors opened and in came... a Pollywog.

"What the... ? How did that get-- Rue, is that you?" Mint asked.

Sure enough, the Pollywog transformed in a boy with a green and brown outfit, an circular axe in his hand. This time, his hat was off to reveal his snow white hair and blue gem on his forehead.

"How did you know, Mint?" Rue asked.

"It was obvious. Your eyes," Mint said, crossing her arms over her stomach, giving him a look.

"And who is this?" Rue asked, referring to the Deadman.

"I am Undertaker, a dark knight," he replied, bowing his head.

"... Sakuya? Is that really you?" Rue asked, looking into Kikyou's eyes.

"She's in me, alright. I'll bring her out," Kikyou replied and switching with Sakuya.

"It's been awhile, Rue," Sakuya said with a smile.

"... Princess?" Rue gasped.

"Princess?" Taker asked Maya.

"She's the Farplane's princess. That's why we stay here in the Ghost Temple. You see, Sakuya can open the Farplane gate and send souls there, whether they're pure or tainted. Those that are tainted are sent to the desolate part of the Farplane, where they tortured by fiends. The pure are sent to the pure side of the Farplane, where they can rest in peace and be reunited with their friends and family," Maya explained.

"So where is this gate?" Taker asked.

"In the throne room, but it can only be opened by Sakuya only," Mint replied.

"That's 'Princess' Sakuya to you," Maya argued.

"Who gives a care! She's our friend and she doesn't mind if she's called by her first name, so lay off!" Mint snapped.

"If you don't address her properly, here's a surprise," Maya said, activating her Book of Cosmos.

Suddenly, something large and orange landed on top of Mint, sending her to the ground. When she got up, she quickly backed up, staring in utter horror at what landed on her.

"A p-p-p-p-p-PUMPKIN!!?? EWWWWWWW!!!" she screamed.

"The next time you fail to address the princess properly, you'll have nothing but pumpkins in your meals. Do I make myself clear?" Maya threatened.

"Who do you think you're talking to?! I'm the next heir to the throne! I oughta smack you for that! In fact, I'll do just that!" Mint shouted, whipping out her rings and powering up her magic, Maya also with her Book.

Rue and Taker could only watch as these two were ready to battle it out.

-----------------

Here we go again... just like in the game...

Review and see who wins!


	6. Trouble in the woods

Ch 6

Before Mint and Maya can fight it out, something brews in the Gamule Forest!

What could it be?

---------------

Trouble in the forest

"Grrr!! You're gonna regret dissing me, Maya! You hear me?!" Mint shouted.

"Oh please. Your self-taught magic is no match for the Book's power," Maya said cooly.

Suddenly, Sakuya silenced them, her eyes shut in concentration. She hovered several inches off the ground as the dense Gamule Forest came into her view. The people in the tree tops were running from someone.

"Someone's trying to hurt the people in the tree tops... but who?" she asked aloud.

"I bet it's Belle! That witch!" Mint exclaimed.

"We have only one way to find out. And that's go there," Maya replied.

"But, if we all go there, there will be no one to protect the temple. I suggest Maya, Rue and I stay here and let Mint and Taker go take a look," Sakuya suggested.

Taker nodded in agreement.

"Me! I've been once and I nearly-- (sigh) fine. But when I come back, we'll settle the score, Maya!" Mint said before heading out with Taker.

Mint transported them to the forest ruins and they came across the wooden lift with the wind mill beside it. She powered up her Cyclone magic and let it go, powering the windmill and getting the lift back up and working. They quickly got in and the lift took them into the tree tops. It became dark around them with the woods blocking out the sun. They got off and Taker looked around and saw nothing but trees and little treehouses. They went up a winding ramp that wrapped around the huge tree and it lead to the first tree house with a big circular balcony.

"The people that live here are call Gamuls. They may be little, but when they attack in packs, they're nasty to deal with around here. Especially when you provoke them in front of the others," Mint explained.

"So we need to be careful when treading around here," Taker said.

Mint nodded and they went on ahead. Suddenly, they heard screeches and they saw a few of them running towards them.

"Dang it... RUN!" she shouted and they headed up another winding ramp and it led to another lift and windmill. While she used her Cyclone magic to get the lift working, Taker parried off the Gamuls' attack until Mint gave him the ok to jump on and they were off, leaving the angry Gamuls behind.

"(Pant)(pant) You're right. They are nasty in packs," Taker panted.

"Did he just say 'I was right'? YAY!! Ha! And Maya said I was wrong all the time! Wait until I rub it in her face!" Mint thought with glee.

"Mint, we need to keep going. Come," Taker said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Mint quickly followed him up another ramp and came to another house, but with no Gamuls inside. They carefully looked around to make sure no one was here before sitting down, resting for a bit.

"(Huff)(huff)(heave)(heave) I forgot how tiring this was... going up all these ramps and lifts..." Mint panted.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Taker asked.

"Y...Yea. We were trying to find Prima Doll's accessories so we can get him back to normal. Unfortunately, I had to go through a stupid guardian. It was this huge white whale. It swallowed up Belle and boy, when she came back to town, boy did she reek!" Mint laughed at the very image of Belle, covered in whale goo.

"How did you beat it?" Taker asked.

"I used my magic. I aimed for the mouth when he opened it to swallow me. In the end, I turned that thing into sushi!" Mint stated proudly.

Then, they heard the familiar cries of the Gamuls.

"We have to move, now," Taker said, getting up and they took off to the next lift.

Again, Taker took watch while Mint powered up the windmill and once done, they got on and they were off to the next level. Several levels later, they came to the last level of treehouses. Suddenly, they saw several Gamuls run by, scared for their lives. They looked behind them and saw...

"What the heck! Belle?!" Mint gasped.

"Mint!? What are you doing here?" Belle exclaimed.

"I asked you first, so spill it! Why are pickin' on these Gamuls?" Mint asked.

"They're pests! Why should you care? Besides, they were in my way," Belle replied.

"We still haven't settled that score! This time, I'll knock you silly!" Mint threatened, brandishing her rings.

"Hahahahaha! In your dreams," Belle laughed.

Before they could fight, Taker did a spinning jump kick, knocking Belle off her feet. Before Mint could attack, Taker held an arm out stopping her. Belle started glowing and she changed into a girl in a red outfit with her brown hair in a ponytail.

"It's Mode Master! You snake..." Mint exclaimed.

Mode Master sprang up.

"My goodness. How did you see through my perfect disguise, knight?" she asked.

"Belle was knocked off Hexagon by Mint's Cosmic magic. She was severely injured and may take weeks, even a month to heal. She would never recover that fast," Taker explained.

"Clever little human, aren't you? I guess there's no deceiving you now. As Mint already said, I am Mode Master, Doll Master's servant. My master wishes to see you, Mint and Sakuya alive," Mode Master replied.

"Tell your boss that he'll have to take us by force cause we're not going anywhere!" Mint snapped.

"Stubborn as always, aren't we? Oh well. You leave me no choice... oh Psycho Master?" Mode Master asked.

Then, a man with three ponytails in his off brown hair appeared, his eyes closed.

"Psycho Master, you too?!" Mint exclaimed.

"... Mint. Never would I thought that I would meet you again," said Psycho Master, bowing.

"Shut it! I can take both of you on--" "No," came Taker's voice, stopping Mint.

"It's too dangerous. Their levels together are too powerful. We need to retreat," he added.

"Like heck we would! No way! I'm fighting them!" Mint snapped.

"Mint, you're no match for them both. We take them together," Taker said.

"That's better! I'll take Mode Master! Mr. Psycho's yours," Mint said.

Taker nodded and unsheathed his sword and faced Psycho Master.

"I've heard about you. You are from the mortal world, yet, are a dark knight. I suppose the Farplane Princess had something to do with this, correct?" Psycho Master asked.

"What's it to you? Why do you care?" Taker asked.

"If you truly are a dark knight, then show me your power," Psycho Master replied, opening his eyes.

Taker and Psycho Master went at it, matching power levels. Taker dug his sharp nails into his palm, making it bleed and smearing it on his blade. It glowed crimson red and he shouted "CIRCLE OF BLOOD!"

The blood ring zipped for the psychic master, but he batted it away, sending it into the trees. Taker gritted his teeth in anger and leapt away as he went for the knight. He disappeared and reappeared behind Taker and using his psychic powers, he grabbed Taker and flung him into the trees. Taker hung onto a tree branch for dear life. Suddenly, he lost his grip and fell, snapping branches as he plummeted. He slammed into the ground, creating a little crater. He slowly got up and found himself back at the ruins. Psycho Master appeared several feet in front of him. Taker had cuts and gashes all over himself and was panting heavily.

"You are no match for my powers. Give up now and I shall give you a quick death," Psycho Master said, now hovering several inches off the ground.

Taker only gave him a death glare and darted for him, but Psycho Master just smacked him away using his power. He slammed into one of the pillars and slid to the ground.

"Your power is no match against mine. It's about time you die," Psycho Master said.

Suddenly, Taker felt a power surge go through him like wildfire. With a scream of anguish, a pillar of amber light surrounded him, making the psychic master back off. He slowly got up. From his forehead crystal, two lines of purple slowly streamed down to his eyes, and branched off at his cheeks like veins. When he opened them, his eyes were black and his pupils were feral yellow and amber. The marks continued onto his arms.

"What... ?! That's impossible...! You can't be...!" Psycho Master gasped.

Mint had just finished off Mode Master and saw the pillar of amber light and saw what happened to Taker for she stared with wide eyes.

"Is he... what I think he is?!" she gasped.

Back at the temple, Sakuya sensed a major power jump from Taker.

"No... how could've escaped my sight? He's really..." she whispered.

Back at the ruins, Taker levitated several feet off the ground. Psycho Master could muster up these two words to describe what Taker was...

"... An Aeon."

-------------------

Taker, an Aeon!?

What's happening to him! Review and find out!


	7. The lost Aeon returns!

Ch 7

Taker's transformed into an Aeon!! Can he handle his new powers?

Let's find out!

-----------------

The lost Aeon returns!

Taker hovered several feet off the ground, surrounded by an amber aura. In place of his sword, it was a black six foot staff with a citrine crystal at the top. Then, two six inch dragons appeared on either side of him, flapping their little wings. One was pure white with golden eyes and the other was raven black with red eyes.

"What are those things?" Mint wondered.

"Impossible! You're just a mortal! How can you have the powers of an Aeon?" Psycho Master demanded.

"Take caution in your tone, Psycho Master. You, along with Doll Master, have transgressed against the Aeon's Laws. You must face judgement" He stretched out his hand, palm facing Psycho Master and started to chant "Gizmo Gia Gias!"

"That spell...!" Psycho Master gasped as he tried to block it.

"To you born of dew I command! Accept your destiny and seal your powers!" Taker finished.

Psycho Master couldn't move as a glowing ring barrier surrounded him, rendering him powerless.

"You have angered the Aeons. You must pay," Taker stated. He then turned to the black dragon.

"Night Dragon, become the light of purification!" he called out.

Suddenly, the dragon was enveloped in a black cocoon and soon grew up to ten feet.

"Those that transgress against the Aeons must be shattered and cleansed. I will destroy your body and soul with my dragon!" he added.

The dragon roared and wrapped its tail around the psychic master, squeezing him hard. Back at the temple, Sakuya was clutching her head as Taker's power went off the charts.

"What is it, Princess? Is it Undertaker?" Rue asked.

"It's him, but... it's not him... it's... Ryuu, the lost Aeon," Sakuya gasped.

"Ryuu?! I thought he was killed!" Maya exclaimed.

"His spirit lives within him. I must go to the Gamule Forest ruins!" Sakuya said, teleporting out.

Back at the ruins, Taker aka Ryuu was punishing Psycho Master. He lifted him off the ground and brought him eye level. Then, with a swipe of his arm, he sent Psycho Master into one of the pillars and it fell along with him, trapping him underneath. Taker lowered himself to the ground and walked towards him, the little Morning Dragon and Night Dragon, which is now back to normal size, perched on his shoulder. Sakuya arrived in time to see Taker's new form and stood in shock. Mint saw her and rushed over.

"How did Undertaker get Ryuu's soul?" she asked.

"I don't know, but somehow, Taker's controlling him. Like... they're..." Sakuya trailed off and Mint finished.

"Like they're the same person inside, right?"

Sakuya nodded and they dove out of the way as Psycho Master was flung to the ground between them, crashing into another pillar.

"You're weak. And you call yourself 'Psycho Master'? Hmph, what a laughable concept. And you said you're a servant to Doll Master, Ruecian. I don't know how he puts up with you incompetence. It's taxing in my eyes. Give your master this message. Tell him... the Lord of the Dragons has returned and has come for revenge for his fallen Aeons," came Ryuu's voice through Taker.

Using the last of his power, Psycho Master teleported away. Taker, then, turned to the girls, who quickly kneeled.

"Princess Sakuya. It has been eons since we last met," said Ryuu.

"Lord Ryuu. It's been too long," Sakuya said, rising, Mint following suit.

"Is Wylaf alive?" Ryuu asked.

"He is. He still rules Raging Moutain. I can take you to him, if you wish," Sakuya said, bowing.

Ryuu chuckled. "If you will, princess," he said.

Sakuya turned to Mint. "Go back to the temple and wait until I return," she said before teleporting with Taker.

Soon, the duo arrived at the summit. Suddenly, they heard giant flapping wings and a loud thud as Wylaf landed.

"RYUU? IS THAT YOU INSIDE THAT HUMAN?" asked the grand dragon.

"It's been too long, old friend. I see you're looking after the moutain. Did you hear about Valen's return?" Ryuu asked.

"HEARD? I'VE SEEN IT. THE FORTRESS THAT WAS ONCE DESTROYED WHEN DEWPRISM DISAPPEARED HAS RETURNED. BUT, I DID NOT SENSE PRIMA DOLL'S PRESENCE AT THE LAKE RUINS. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" asked Wylaf.

"The princess and I are also trying to figure it out. How did you see the fortress when we did not?" replied Ryuu.

"THE FORTRESS IS COVERED WITH VALEN'S MAGIC SO HE CAN TRY AND BRING BACK HIS DEWPRISM. HUMANS CANNOT SEE IT, BUT POWERFUL BEINGS LIKE OURSELVES CAN. THE REASON YOU TWO COULDN'T SEE IT IS BECAUSE YOU HAVE TAKEN REFUGE INSIDE HUMANS. THEREFORE, YOUR SIGHT IS LIMITED. WHEN YOUR HUMANS CALL FORTH YOUR POWER, THE FORTRESS WILL BE IN YOUR SIGHTS," replied Wylaf.

"So, when we switch places with our humans, we can't see it?" asked Sakuya. Wylaf nodded in reply.

"THE ONLY WAY TO DESTROY THE FORTRESS IS TO DEFEAT VALEN ONCE AGAIN. BUT, BE WARNED. VALEN HAS GROWN MORE POWERFUL WHILE HE SLUMBERED. DO NOT TAKE HIM LIGHTLY. AS WE SPEAK, HE'S GATHERING ALL THE POWER HE CAN GET FROM HIS DEWPRISM," he added.

"Where is the fortress now?" asked Sakuya.

"... HE IS HOVERING OVER THE GHOST TEMPLE. YOU MUST HURRY AND RETURN!" roared Wylaf.

"Thank you, Wise Wylaf. Come, Princess. We must return to the temple," Ryuu said and they teleported away.

"... GOOD LUCK," Wylaf said.

Back at the temple, Doll Master was fighting Rue, Mint and Maya. Rue and Doll Master were going toe to toe.

"Doll Master, stop! Why are you on Valen's side!?" Rue pleaded, blocking Doll Master's grotesque arm attack.

Doll Master didn't reply as he continued to wail on poor Rue. Then, out of nowhere, Mint jump kicked Doll Master, sending him to the ground.

"You jerk! You picked the wrong side to fight on! Now I'm gonna whack you good!" she threatened, powering up her magic.

Then, the two mystic beings teleported inside to see Doll Master getting up, clutching his chest.

"Something's wrong... I think he's being controlled by Valen. That's not really Doll Master fighting. He's just a puppet on Valen's strings," Sakuya said, whipping out her staff.

"I guess we're gonna have to cut him loose then," Maya said, powering up her Book of Cosmos.

Doll Master started to charge up another spell, but Sakuya and Taker, aka Ryuu, beat him to it. Together they both chanted "Gizmo Gia Gias! To you, born of dew, I command! Accept your destiny and release your powers!"

Doll Master was caught in a ring barrier.

"Doll Master, listen to me! Fight off Valen's control! Remember those years ago? You saved me from Valen's control. You let go of your duty and rescued me. We're... brothers. Don't you remember? Please... Ruecian. Come back," Rue pleaded.

Suddenly, the dull gray eyes of Ruecian started to come back to original color.

"... R..Rue? Is... that you? Ugh... my head!" Ruecian cried.

"Ruecian, take control! Don't let Valen rule you! You have control! You can do it! Please, Ruecian! Fight him off!" Rue called out.

"Arrrrghhh!!! Get... out!!" Then...

"HURRAAAAGGGHH!!" Ruecian broke free of Valen's control and returned to normal.

Ryuu freed him from the spell and Sakuya caught Ruecian as he fell. She laid him down and Rue knelt beside him.

"You did it. Just like when you did to me. Now we're even," he said with a smile.

"... Heh... yea. We're even, alright. Thanks, Rue," Ruecian said weakly.

Sakuya healed him and helped him to his feet. Then, she picked up his mask and handed it to him and he placed it back on.

"Where's the fortress?" Sakuya asked.

"I suppose it moved on. Valen's moving so you can't get to it. He's trying to gain back his former strength when he was first revived. Only beings like Princess Sakuya and Lord Ryuu can see it," Ruecian replied.

"Where's it going now?" Mint asked.

"Supposedly back above the lake ruins," Ruecian replied.

"One question. Prima Doll's with Mira, Klaus and Elena. How did the seal get broken again?" Maya asked.

"... He used me..." came Rue's sad voice.

"WHAT?!" Maya and Mint gasped.

"Remember that day I went missing all of a sudden? Valen took control and used me to break the seal. That's why Valen's out again. I'm sorry..." Rue said, hanging his head.

"It's not your fault. It's Valen's. That's why we're going to go find it and destroy it from the inside," Sakuya said.

"Valen may've covered it with his magic, but Wylaf said only Sakuya and I can see it when we are in our second forms," said Taker, who transformed back to normal, the dragons disappearing. He leaned on the wall for support and Sakuya helped by letting him place an arm around her shoulders.

"So let's go find Wylaf and ask him to fly us there," Mint suggested.

"I suppose it's worth a shot. Let's go back to the moutain. Maya, could you stay here and guard the temple?" asked Sakuya said.

"Yes, my liege," Maya said, bowing.

"Ok! Let's get going!" Mint said encouragingly.

They gathered around Sakuya and they were off to Raging Mountain once more.

------------------------

Now that they have Ruecian back, how will they defeat Valen?

Review and find out!


	8. Storming the fortress!

Ch 8

The group returns to Raging Mountain to ask Wylaf for help.

Will they stop Valen in time?

-------------------------

Storming the fortress

The group arrived at the base of the mountain and started their ascent up, defeating enemies as they went. They came to the windy valley and it made it a little difficult to move in the gale-like winds.

"Tell me again, why is it so dang windy?!" Mint exclaimed.

"Sakuya said cause we're halfway up and it's windy near the top. Just keep moving and don't stop," Kikyou replied, using Sakuya's left wing to shield herself from the gales.

Suddenly, the wind kicked up briefly and Mint was blown back a few yards, but Ruecian snatched her wrist, stopping her. Mint nodded in thanks and he helped her back to the front. Finally, they were out of the wind's range and were almost to Wylaf's resting ground. Mint leaned on a rocky wall, trying to catch her breath.

"Phew... I thought I was a goner back there if Doll Master didn't catch me," she panted.

"Just be glad he was back there, otherwise, you would've been blown back into the magma cave," Rue piped up.

"Yea... thanks, Doll Master," Mint panted, straightening up.

Doll Master nodded in acknowledgement and they headed up the last leg of the climb. As they finally made it, they heard once again the rush of wings and a loud crash.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE OFF TO VALEN'S FORTRESS," said the grand dragon.

"We are, but we need your help. We need to find his fortress. Doll Master said that it was constantly on the move. Where is it now?" Kikyou asked.

"... IT IS BACK OVER THE LAKE RUINS. WE MUST LEAVE AT ONCE. YOUNG GIRL, DARK KNIGHT. CHANGE INTO YOUR FORMS AND THE PRINCESS CAN FLY ALONG SIDE OF ME," replied Wylaf, letting the rest get on his back.

Kikyou and Taker did so and Sakuya sprouted her black wings. With a great flap of his giant wings, Wylaf took to the skies and Sakuya followed beside him, using her special eyes to find the fortress. They came to the lake ruins and the two mystical beings spotted it like Wylaf said. They landed in the breezeway and the others slid off.

"TAKE HEED. THE MONSTERS IN THER ARE POWERFUL, SO BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU TREAD ONCE INSIDE," Wylaf said.

"Nothing we can't handle! Just leave it to us!" Mint said encouragely.

"Hur hur hur hur hur. YOU ARE THE SAME SPIRITED GIRL FROM YEARS AGO. BE CAREFUL, YOUNG WARRIOR PRINCESS," Wylaf chuckled.

"Piece of cake!" Mint replied and followed them inside.

Before Rue went in, he turned to Wylaf.

"If you can, could you help Maya watch over the temple? And... please protect Claire. I can't lose her again," he said.

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I CAN, YOUNG ONE. AND DO NOT HEED VALEN'S WORDS. FOR THEY ARE DECEITEFUL AND WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET YOU AND RUECIAN BACK TO HIS SIDE. YOUR WILL IS STRONGER THAN HIS. NEVER FORGET THAT," Wylaf replied.

Rue nodded in thanks and headed inside. Once in, the others were waiting for him. Once rejoined with them, they took off through the mystical labrinyth. Like Wylaf had warned, certain areas were boobytrapped with monsters as soon as you step on the switch. The first arena was full of Raptors and Behemoths. They had little trouble slaying the grand beasts. Finally, they came to a lift and they got on, taking them to the next arena. The second arena was nothing but Raptors this time. When they stepped on a switch, a herd of the dinosaurs appeared in a pack, darting straight for them. Mint arrowed them down and Sakuya finished the rest. After arena two, arena three was next. As they ran through, Mint stopped.

"W... Wait. Hold up. I need a break," she panted.

"We can't waste anytime. We must hurry," said Doll Master.

"He's right, Mint. Valen's getting stronger and if we don't do something, he's gonna use the Dewprism and destroy the world like he tried to do when we first fought him. We can rest after we defeat him, ok?" Rue said, holding out a hand to her.

Mint looked up and took it, nodding. Then, they were off once more. Finally, they reached the last arena. They came to the Cursed Crossways and they looked around.

"I remember this place. I stepped on a panel from my sister's former tower... it had... (gulp) p-p-p-pumpkins!!!" Mint shuddered.

"Don't mean to be harsh, but this is no time to get scared. We need to just go in there, defeat the enemies and continue on. Master Undertaker will take the Chimera at the west circle. Mint will take on the Cloud Whale at the south circle. I'll take the Skeleton Dragon at the east circle and Doll Master and Rue can handle Nightmare at the north circle," Kikyou planned out.

They went their seperate ways and they disappeared into the circles. With Kikyou, she found herself at four squares and then, out came the Skeleton Dragon, unleashing a mighty roar. It hopped onto the squares, chasing Kikyou. Finally, it stopped and unleashed a fire wave and she jumped over it. Then, it started to glow and Kikyou saw her chance to release a lightning bolt on the monster, stopping it. The dragon then started to shoot fireballs at her, which she dodged with ease. When she struck the second time, a lift on a pillar behind her came down. She jumped from the squares and onto the first pillar. When the dragon tried to follow, she put up a barrier, stopping it. The dragon constantly rammed against it, but to no avail. She jumped onto the gray lift and was on her way up.

She came to a green, spiraling staircase. She jumped on and as she going up, she heard a huge shatter and there was the dragon!

"How did he--!!" Kikyou gasped.

'_No time for questions! RUN!' _exclaimed Sakuya from within.

Kikyou tapped into Sakuya's wings and literally flew up the stairs, the dragon severly falling behind. When she came to the top, she saw a glowing portal. She summoned her staff when the dragon caught up to her. It stalked towards her, backing her to the edge and away from the portal. As it dove at her, she nailed it with a twister, knocking it off course and off the edge and into the abyss below. Kikyou heaved a sigh of relief and hurried into the portal. It transported her back to the crossways and saw Taker there, battered, but fine. Kikyou ran up to him and the two embraced.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm ok. Sakuya helped me get through it. That dragon was scary though. It spat out fireballs and everything! Then, I saw this lift come down and I got on. When I got to this staircase, it chased me up! Then, I used a twister spell to knock it away and it fell back down," Kikyou explained.

Taker smiled and nodded, silently thanking the other Aeons for Sakuya being with Kikyou. Next to come out was Mint, having dealt with the Cloud Whale, but...

"I reek! That thing swallowed me!" Mint groaned.

Kikyou pinched her nose shut and Taker had an arm over his mouth and nose, both blocking out the digusting smell.

"Just be glad he didn't eat you alive, Mint," Taker said, his voice slighty muffled.

"OH I AM SO MAD!! Valen's gonna pay!" Mint shouted, stomping her foot three times.

Finally, Doll Master and Rue came out, both unhurt. Then, they caught a whiff on Mint.

"Whoa, Mint. Did you--" "SHUT UP!! Yes, I got swallowed by that stupid whale!! Now I smell like fish!!" Mint shouted again, cutting off Rue.

"Enough arguing. Valen's next," Doll Master said, already going on ahead.

"Yes, O Fearless Leader," Mint said sarcastically.

They came to the bridge that led to Valen's sanctum. Then, out of nowhere, Jinns, Ceberuses and Behemoths appeared, surrounding the group.

"GAAHH!! Leave us alone already!" Mint shouted, shooting a few down with her arrow spell.

They fought them off, but more kept coming. Little by little, their strength left them. There was only one thing to do... seal the portal where they came from before. Kikyou took up the challenge, fighting off monsters as she went. Finally, she came to the portal and in a melodic voice, she chanted a spell from a long forgotten tongue from the Aeons of long ago. The portal was sealed and the leftover monsters were vanquished. Kikyou headed to the group, weak from using a massive spell. Taker picked her up and they headed into Valen's sanctum.

"There it is!! It's back!! The Dewprism!!" Mint exclaimed, doing her happy dance.

Then, they heard a voice from nowhere...

_Stay away from the Dewprism._

"It's him..." Taker whispered.

From underneath Dewprism, Valen appeared, Morning and Evening Dew on both sides.

"So, you dare step into my fortress once more. You are too late. I have regained my former strength and all I need is a body," he said.

"Look somewhere else, then! We're not giving you ours!" Kikyou snapped, switching with Sakuya.

"The princess of the Farplane lives within a mortal?! Preposterous!" Valen snapped.

"Not just any human. Kikyou is like my daughter and I will give my life to protect her!" Sakuya stated with defiance.

"Valen, you should've never come back. I was fool to lower my guard and that's why you used me so easily. Well, I won't let that happen again!" Rue shouted, drawing his ax.

"I let go of my duty a long time ago. And now, I plan to keep it that way by all of us defeating you and claiming what it rightfully ours!" Doll Master said.

"You dare challenge me again?! Fools! Just because you defeated me once doesn't mean you'll be able to do it again. I have grown stronger overtime. Now, you feel my true wrath! Evening Dew, become the light of purification! Morning Dew, become my light of defense!" Valen cried out.

Evening Dew was enveloped in an amber light and grew to its full size. Morning Dew became a human sized transparent, blue crystal around himself. Sakuya casted a shield around Rue, Mint and Doll Master.

"Master Undertaker and I will take Evening Dew and Valen. Recover your strength," she said, summoning her staff.

"But--" "You dealt with him before. Now let us," Taker said, cutting off Mint.

Then, with a scream, Taker summoned his Aeon form, Ryuu and his Sun and Night Dragons appeared on both sides of him.

"What?! Ryuu?! You side with these pathetic humans?! What's the meaning of this treason!" Valen demanded.

"Valen, I have seen these humans' courage and will to go against all odds that are against them. They are willing to put their lives on the line without no hesitation and for that, I smile at them. But Valen, you only power and greed. Greed is our enemy. Once it starts, you'll always want more. You never know when enough is enough. For that, Lady Sakuya and I will send you back to the Farplane," Ryuu said.

"Never! I'll never go back to the Farplane! I have come too far to stop now! If you want me, come and get me, if you can!" Valen shouted.

----------------------

The next chapter: Valen vs. the princess and the Aeon!

Who will be victorious? Review and find out!


	9. The final battle!

Ch 9

Here it is guys! Valen vs. Kikyo/Sakuya and Taker/Ryuu!

Who will triumph?

-------------------------

the final battle

Valen ordered his Evening Dew to keep Sakuya occupied while he dealt with Taker. Sprouting draconic wings, Taker flew up towards Valen and they met in a battle of magic.

"Come on Taker! Smack that god-wanna-be silly!" Mint shouted out.

"You two are the only chance the world's got!" Rue added.

"Don't give up, you two," Doll Master silently prayed.

With Sakuya...

"Take this! AQUA CUTTER!" she shouted, unleashing deep blue waves at the black and amber monster, causing it to collapse.

"YEA! Way to use my magic!" Mint cheered, doing her happy dance.

Evening Dew got up and chased Sakuya, but Sakuya halted and now SHE was chasing IT. Sakuya turned her staff into a sword and sliced at it, clipping its wings off. The dew writhed in pain as this black ooze seeped from its body. Sakuya spiraled into the air, whipping open her wings, causing black feathers to drift slowly towards the ground. Her eyes glowed amber and with a swipe of her arm, the feathers turned into glowing purple needles and sped towards Evening Dew, making it look like a pin cushion. With a stab of her sword, Evening Dew was defeated and now concentrated on Valen. She sped towards him from behind, but the Morning Dew was still in effect, so she bounced off it and plummeted towards the ground. She flipped out of it and stopped herself inches from the ground.

"She's gotta shatter that thing somehow so she can attack him directly," Doll Master said.

Sakuya flew up back towards Valen, sword in hand. Taker saw her coming and got out of the way, just as she plunged the sword into the shield. It was a tense moment before the morning dew shield cracked and shattered.

"My Morning Dew... destroyed... impossible!" Valen gasped, floating back to the Dewprism.

"With your Morning Dew gone, you're wide open! Say your prayers, Valen!" Mint laughed.

"Imbecile! I can still crush you!" Valen hissed.

He powered up a spell in his hand and unleashed it, making all go white. Suddenly, the light pulled back to reveal...

"Maya?!" Mint gasped.

Indeed. She was right in front of the barrier, Book of Cosmos in hand, casting a protection spell of her own.

"My dear sister, you owe me," she said.

"I thought you were back at the temple," Rue said.

"I couldn't stand by and worry about you. I had to step in," Maya said.

The barrier around the trio disappeared and they looked up at Valen.

"Well, Valen. Looks like your outnumbered and outmatched. We have an Aeon on our side and he does something with his magic that you don't: use it for good. While you choose to use your magic for evil, Master Undertaker is your opposite. He chose to protect rather than destroy. He and his Aeon are one in the same. You're finished," Maya said.

"What does it matter? I still have my Dewprism!" Valen said.

"True. Compared to the Book, its power doesn't come close. But, Undertaker can easily wield the Dewprism cause his Aeon spirit rests within him. Therefore, it should belong to him," Maya explained.

"I'll never give up my Dewprism! It's my creation, my everything! I'll never let you have it!" Valen shouted.

Then, he turned into a small blue crystal and flew into the Dewprism. Seconds later, the whole area started to shake as the Dewprism glowed brightly once more.

"Not again!" Rue and Mint exclaimed.

"The Dewprism and I shall cleanse the world and shape it in my own image! I shall become a GOD!" came Valen's voice.

"... Sakuya, leave him to me. Take the others and get out," Taker said.

"WHAT?!" the others shouted.

"You heard me. That Dewprism is rightfully mine... cause Ryuu told me that it can feel something inside the Dewprism that made him think it doesn't belong with Valen. Valen only uses it for selfish reasons alone. I got to beat and take back what was rightfully Ryuu's. Sakuya, take care of them," Taker explained.

Taker faced the glowing Dewprism and with a scream that turned into a draconic roar, Taker took Ryuu's true form... a twelve foot long silver and turquoise dragon with feral yellow eyes and wings with a twenty five foot wingspan. The Dewprism glowed and Taker found himself at a circular arena and there was Valen in his super form.

"Prepare to die, Ryuu!" he shouted.

Taker/Ryuu roared back in reply and they both took to the skies. Valen fired a barrage of energy balls and the dragon unleashed a golden beam, incinerating the balls and the beam slammed into Valen, doing heavy damage. He changed into his 'vaccum' form and tried to suck him in, but Taker/Ryuu just flapped his wings faster, keeping away from him. Taker/Ryuu landed and Valen changed into his walking form and attempted to stomp him and Taker/Ryuu wrapped his long tail around him and squeezing him. Valen changed into his first form with the talons and flew at him. The dragon took to the skies once more and unleashed the golden beam once more, but Valen dodged it and fired two sets of energy balls from his talons, getting him in the left wing. He let out a roar of agony and his wing healed and pulled up just in time to keep himself from slamming into the ground. Valen shifted form once more into his second flying form and he saw his chance to do major damage to the vengeful Aeon. As Valen fired a stream of energy, Taker blocked it with his tail and fired a stream of blue fire, doing more damage. Valen shifted back to his 'vaccum' form and tried to suck him in once more. Taker/Ryuu fired the golden beam one more time to stop him. Valen shifted back to his second flying form and before he could strike, Taker/Ryuu unleashed the blue fire stream once more, stopping him for good.

Valen started to explode in different places, screaming out in agony. The Dewprism appeared from him and before Valen could reclaim it, Taker smacked him away from it with his tail and curled his long, slender body around it, protecting it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!! MY DEWPRISM!!! IT IS MINE!!! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IT FROM ME!!" screamed Valen, attempting to steal it back, but there was a shield around the Dewprism, created by the dragon Aeon.

"Dewprism, grant thy wish! Send Valen to the far end of the Farplane so he never escape again!" cried out the Aeon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! STOP!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Valen before disappearing in a bright flash of light.

Taker was transported back to the arena, unconscious. He finally woke up and saw that the others were gone and he smiled.

'We did it, Ryuu,' said Taker to Ryuu.

'_Indeed, young master. Now we must leave this place. Now that Valen's gone, this fortress will rest at the lake ruins once more,_' replied Ryuu.

Taker slowly got up, his energy greatly depleted. He made it to the gray room before he collapsed. He heard someone coming in, but he didn't know who for his vision was greatly swimming in and out of focus.

"Undertaker, come on! Get up!" came Kikyou's voice.

"I can't... too weak..." Taker said weakly.

"You got to! What about your Ministry? They'll be worried about you!" Kikyou pleaded, laying his head on her lap.

"... No. Forget that... you... are my only reason for being who I am... it seemed only yesterday that we met on the streets... (sigh). If we didn't meet, none of this would've been real... thank you," Taker said softly, smiling weakly.

Kikyou smiled back and suddenly, several Chimeras and Jinns came in and Kikyou sent them away with a single fire spell.

"... I'll take care of you... I promise," she said softly.

"Heh... isn't that the other way around?" Taker chuckled.

Kikyou giggled. Suddenly, the room started to shake and rubble started coming down. Kikyou held him close, placing an amber shield around them.

"I won't let you get hurt. I'll protect you," she vowed.

"... Thank you, Kikyou," Taker whispered before passing out.

"Undertaker? Undertaker, wake up! Come on, wake up!" Kikyou cried.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light and in came...

"Psycho Master?!" Kikyou gasped.

Using the last of his power, he transported them out of the fortress. Then, he fell to one knee, clutching his chest and panting. At last, he managed a weak smile.

"Farewell... Lord Ryuu," he whispered.

-------------------------

;sniff; What was said between Taker and Kikyou was so sweet!

WAAAH!! Review and NO FLAMES!!!! Final chapter coming soon!


	10. The aftermath

Ch 10

What was the aftermath when Kikyou and Taker were transported back to their world by Psycho Master?

Let's see!

------------------

The Aftermath

Emerald eyes slowly opened as Taker slowly sat up and looked around. He saw that they were in an open meadow. Wait... they?!

"Kikyou!" he thought suddenly.

He looked around and saw Kikyou unconscious on the ground several feet from him. He ran over and took her in his arms. She stirred and found herself staring into Taker's eyes. She smiled and was released from him.

"!! The Dewprism?" she asked.

Taker smiled and placed a hand over the crystal necklace. Kikyou sighed in relief and she looked around.

"I guess we're back in our world. I wonder how long we've been gone?" Kikyou asked.

"I don't know. I think the Ministry's disbanded, probably thinking I was gone for good," Taker replied.

"Probably. What do we do now?" Kikyou asked.

"... I don't know... let's see what's happened while we were away," Taker said.

Kikyou nodded and they headed back to the arena. When they got to the arena, they saw it was empty. No buses, no people... no Ministry.

"You think they moved on without us?" Kikyou asked.

"They did. I guess I was right. They think I'm dead," Taker said.

They went inside, their footsteps echoing in the hallways. The arena had been cleaned out, except for crates and boxes everywhere. They went to the arena and the ring was still there.

"It's still there..." Kikyou gasped.

"... And so am I," came a voice.

The two whipped around to see...

"Kane!?" Taker exclaimed.

Indeed, but his mask was off, revealing his different colored eyes. He smiled a little.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Kikyou.

Kane scoffed.

"... Try me," he said defiantly

~Five years later~

Running footsteps were heard as two figures headed towards a white and red striped door. Inside that room, Mint was jumping for joy as her favorite foods were out in front of her.

"What to choose, what to choose. Decisions, decisions! Ooo, I know! I'll start with the soup! No, I'll start with the turkey! No, the soup! Oh, whatever!" Mint said excited as she filled a bowl with tomato soup.

Mint sat at the far end seat. Since she was finally queen of East Heaven, she got to sit there. As she dug in...

"Heya, Mint!" came a child's voice.

"Oh my gosh...! Prima?!" Mint gasped.

"Yup, it's me! Elena and I came to see you!" replied the doll.

"Nice to see you guys. You like my kingdom?" Mint asked.

"Yea, but you sure are spoiled," Prima replied.

"What did you say!!!!???" Mint shouted.

"Geez, chill out. I'm just kidding," Prima said.

"Anyway, there's two more people coming," Elena said.

"Who?" asked Mint.

"Good to see you, Mint," came another female voice.

"!! Kikyou?!" Mint gasped.

"Didn't expect us here, huh?" Kikyou said.

She wore a gold and black sleeveless dress that came to her ankles. Around her neck was a gold crystal. Taker came up behind her, wearing an all black yukata with his purple crystal necklace around his neck that contained the mighty Dewprism.

"We got a message from Klaus. It appears there's another relic in some ancient ruins hidden somewhere in the Gamule Forest. It's not the ruins we first ran into, but another set of them. My brother, Kane, is coming along. He's gotten stronger as a pyro magician," Taker said, handing Mint a note.

Mint read it over and got an excited look on her face.

"Is Rue coming?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll be coming as well. Sakuya knows a little bit about them, but not much," Kikyou replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Mint shouted.

Suddenly, her stomach growled, making her grin sheepishly.

"How about we eat first?" she asked, scratching the back of her head.

The gang laughed, even Taker chuckled a little before they sat down to eat.

---------------------

I know it was a little short, but there was nothing else I could think of!

Well, that's the end of this crossover. Review and tell me what you think! Again...

NO FLAMES!!!!


End file.
